The present invention relates to electronic communication, and more specifically, to collaborative electronic communication.
With the pervasive use of electronic devices, such as smartphones, laptop computers, tablet computers and smart watches, people now commonly communicate via any of a number of alternative electronic communication modalities, including voice and video calls, emailing, texting, instant messaging, and social media messaging. The variety of modalities of communication can enhance communication in that a person can select a preferred electronic communication modality based on factors such as the parameters of their current environment (e.g., ambient noise level and privacy), the length and content of the communication, etc.
As described herein, electronic communication can be enhanced through a new collaborative electronic communication modality that can be employed in place of or in conjunction with these existing electronic communication modalities.